


"Sir"? Is that what your into now?

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Series: New Frens [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Face Punching, Gen, Knives, Lawyers, Not for real though - Freeform, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Deceit lies about his identityAnti is unnecessarily violent and power hungryDark Is still wearing heelsThe tension in this could be cut with a knifePart of the series where egos meet side meet egos and in this one theEdgy boys meet.





	"Sir"? Is that what your into now?

You may be wondering why Anti went to this meeting. The first reason being: because he fucking can. Stop trying to put him in a box. Let my murder goblin son try new things. The second reason being that, dear readers, this is a story and in stories Anti is the one who is a fucking puppet.

I'm not bitter.

So there Anti sat in the cafe. His feet were kicked up on one of the other chairs and he did his best to look cool despite the fact that he was sitting in a cafe that was the absolute least edgy establishment in town. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling, waiting.

He wasn't pleased that he was the first one there. He had even showed up fifteen minutes after the agreed upon time to show how little he cared for this meeting but the others still weren't here yet.

Finally after sitting alone for ten minutes he heard the click of heels approaching his table. He picked his head up (an action that was made infinitely harder by the severed tendons in his neck). Anti huffed out a laugh when he recognized the suited figure in front of him.

“Goddamn it of course you're one of the ones I get saddled with.” Dark grumbled. Anti grinned, this was gonna be fun. 

 

Dark wasn't sure what he expected to happen when Anti stood up. He didn't expect a punch to the jaw.

“Wę āģŕęęđ ýøų wøųļđ şţåý őųț øf mý påŕţ øf ţøwņ Đąřķīę” Anti giggled shaking out his hand which was red from the impact. Dark rubbed his jaw.

“This is hardly your part of the city. You insisted that you keep downtown if I remember correctly.” 

“Ňø ýøų đøņ’ţ. Ýøų føřğøț ţhĕ pąřţ whęřę ţhīš whøłę ţøwņ is mīņę āņđ ýøů ğęţ ţhĕ fųčķ øųţ.” The grin didn't falter until Dark rolled his eyes and didn't find him scary. Then Anti frowned a little.

“This entire city belongs to you mmm yes that makes complete sense.” said a voice from behind Dark. They both turned and saw a man with snake scales and a bowler hat who was looking condescending.

 

Deceit knew he had to spend at least fifteen minutes with these guys before he could go back and tell Patton he tried. In the meantime there was no reason not to have a little fun.

“Ethan Chicanery, injury defense attorney, I came for coffee but it looks like you might require my services.” He smirked at the man in the suit. Deceit hoped that an injury defense attorney was a thing, it sounded like a thing.

“Ýøų'řę ā şňâķę.” The green haired man said blinking.

“Yes yes and a parasite I know, we lawyers get that all the time.” Deceit knew what he meant but it was rude of him to not at least say hello before commenting on the scales. The other man, the one in the suit, turned and held out a hand for Deceit to shake.

“Ýøų đøņ'ţ wøřķ hĕřę? Į ťhøūğhţ ýøų āłļ wøřķêđ hęřė.”

“Do all your friends work in the same place?” Deceit said raising an eyebrow. Actually all of Deceit’s friends did work in the same place.

“Ňø…” 

“Hello Mr. Chicanery, I'm Dark and this Glitchy Bill (don't mind him he's just never recovered from the war). So your an attorney?” Dark said putting on a suave politician-y voice.

“Føøķ ýøų!” 

“Yes as I said an injury defense attorney. What's your profession Mister...?” 

“Iplier. And I make major business deals for powerful people. You know I have a friend who used to be an attorney” Dark said. To Deceit that sounded like a distraction but he would take it.

“Oh what line of work are they in now?” Deceit said giving his most charming smile.

“Oh they're in mirrors.” Dark said nodding. Deceit didn't know where to go from there. This conversation had taken a turn for the boring. He turned away and turned to the other guy.

“So you aren't Bill?” He said.

“Ņø Î’m Ąňțī.” The man crackled in his high voice. He looked at Dark in disgust. Before flicking his eyes back to Deceit and grinning maliciously “Bûţ ýøų čąņ çåłĺ mē şīř.”

“Oh is that what you're into lately?” Dark smirked. 

A laugh escaped Deceit but he strangled it and wrestled his face into a more serious expression.

“Īţš ņøţ ā føøķīņ ķīňķ. Ī ąm ğøīņğ ţø hąvē çømpłêţě ćøņţřøł øf ţhīş čīţý šøøņ” Anti said flipping open a pocket knife and pointing it at Dark.

“Of course you are and my heels are less than three inches.” Dark said with an eyeroll that Deceit felt could rival Roman. 

“Øh ýęāh ăņđ whêřę'đ ýøų ğēţ țhøşě hęěłş? Ťhę łøņęłý āņđ đęşpřāţę āïşęł?”

“Where'd you get that comeback? Jackieboy?”

“Øh føøķ ýøų!” Anti spat

Dark laughed “Finally you admit your true desire!” 

“Ğø đįę īņ ā høłę!” 

At this point Deceit left. He didn't have any interest in being around when they finally either killed each other or banged. Neither one noticed his departure and the fight didn't stop escalating even after they were both kicked out of the shop.


End file.
